All Samhain Eve
by AngelicChaos81
Summary: To Naruto, Halloween has always been a time of fun, candy, and innocent pranks. But with the loss of his parents and a move to a new school, his views begin to change. As the veils between the worlds thin, he will learn the true meaning of Halloween.


**Disclaimer**:

This story is fiction, and no money is made with this story. I only own any OC's that may pop up and basic plot line. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ^^;

All wiccan information has be taken from: "The Ultimate Book of Shadows for the New Generation Solitary Witch" by Silver RavenWolf, "Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft" by Raymond Buckland, "To Ride a Silver Broomstick" by Silver RavenWolf, as well as knowledge from my High Priestess, and other coven members. I thank them so much for putting up with me and my annoying questions, which I should have already been able to pull out of my ass. ^__~ Thanks Guys!

And also I want to thank Fal for Beta-ing this long ass one shot and for doing it such a quick manner. I love ya girl Thanks! XD

**Summary**: To Naruto, Halloween has always been a time of fun, candy, and innocent pranks. But with the loss of his parents and a move to a new school, his views begin to change. As the veils between the worlds thin, he will learn the true meaning of Halloween. Naruto/Gaara

**A/N**: This story was written for the "Writer's Holiday Swap" Halloween Theme. It was harder than I thought it would be to write a random story for someone, but fun never the less. I hope everyone enjoys the story!

**Warnings:**Mild violence, death, AU, light Sakura and Ino bashing. Major Sasuke bashing.

All magick(2) work, rituals, and Wiccan philosophy, has been well researched and/or studied. **NO ONE** should attempt any magick works without first doing their own studies and have complete understanding of the craft. This is a work of **fiction;** though it does hold true to the craft. Do not attempt these rituals, or magick works at home, without first studying the craft first. You have been warned. ^^

**Dedication**: _**Tasukigirl **_this story is for you!!! You asked for Naruto/Gaara for your Halloween "Writer's Story Swap", so here you go. I hope you like it, and enjoy! XD

By: AngelicChaos

All Samhain Eve

  
The rain beat down on the windowpane as Naruto leaned against it, sighing in depression. Memories of the past few weeks were flashing though his mind. His parents smiling, wishing him luck on his game as he walked out of the house to catch his ride to the football game. The cheers of the crowd as he made the winning touchdown of the game. The cold feeling of the empty house, when he come back to his California home. The eerie knock at the door, when the police came to inform him of his parents' death. And the completely empty and lost feeling he carried through the funeral that he still held now.

Just as the rain drop rolled down the window of the moving bus, a tear escaped his eye to caress his check like a lost touch. Hours later, the bus pulled to a stop in the dead of night to a small town bus stop in Oklahoma. Naruto grabbed his single carry-on bag as he exited the bus and stepped into the warm arms of his Aunts embrace, only giving a small whimper as proof of his sorrow.

Tsunade gave a sad smile to her nephew, welcoming him into her arms. She signaled to her husband Jiraiya to grab the rest of Naruto bags from the bus as she took the shell of the young man she knew and loved to the car.

________

_Three Weeks Later_

Kiba slammed into the seat across from Sasuke, groaning loudly. "Man I hate Mondays."

Sasuke only grunted in response. He really didn't care what Kiba felt about Mondays. He was too busy going over the playbook, working on a strategy for their next game. Being the captain of the team and quarterback he felt it was his job to keep their idiot coach Gai from ruining his- he means their season with useless talking of fair play and youthful enthusiasm.

Kiba looked over at Sasuke than snorted at him. "You really need to start talking Sasuke. You'll never get any chicks that way. I don't see what your fan club sees in you anyway."

Sasuke glared at Kiba, but just as quickly went back to the playbook. He didn't know what his fan club saw either and would sell his own kidney to get rid of them. But because it bugged the Inuzuka, he would put up with it.

Kiba sat straight up after a moment and leaned heavily on Sasuke's desk. "What the hell do you have that the rest of us don't? All you do is throw the damn ball around, and the girls think your some god or something. What is with that?!" Kiba demanded loudly.

"Class." Is all Sasuke answered, never looking up. "Besides don't you already have Hinata? Is the Hyuga princess not good enough for you anymore? Is she not putting out or something?" He smirked, know it would piss off the Inuzuka.

Kiba ripped Sasuke from his desk, slamming him against the wall. "Watch it Uchiha." He growled through his teeth. "Don't talk about Hinata that way. She is more of a lady than you could ever have."

Sasuke winced at the rough treatment but didn't show it. "I guess that's why you're so frustrated, loser." He smirked back.

Kiba pulled back his fist to beat the shit out the Uchiha, but stopped when the class room door open as the homeroom teacher walked in. Iruka spotted the scuffle right away and glared at the boys. "Kiba drop Sasuke this minute. Don't make me send you to the office again."

Kiba glared at Sasuke but dropped him as asked. If he got sent to the office again, he wouldn't get to play in this week's game or any game for the rest of the season. And no matter how much he wanted to beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp to defend his girlfriend, he wanted to play too. '_All well._'He thought. '_I can always find Sasuke later and finish the job. Or just take it out on him on the field._'Kiba sat back down at his desk with a growl.

Sasuke straightened out his shirt before taking his seat. '_Damn that Inuzuka, he wrinkled my shirt…_'

Iruka shook his head as he sighed, moving to the front of the class. 'I will be glad when football season is over. Those boys just get too rowdy this time of year.' He thought to himself. The class noticed that a tall blond entered the classroom as Iruka turned to them. Taking a deep breath and giving them his good morning smile he spoke. "Good Morning class. We have a new student joining us today from California." Iruka motioned for the blond to come forwarded. He did as he asked, bringing his tanned hand behind his neck in embarrassment, rubbing his wild blond locks nervously. "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled brightly at the class. "Hey!" He greeted the class.

Sasuke snorted. "He looks like an idiot." Kiba snickered. Hearing the remark Naruto glared at the dark raven haired boy. "Shut up bastard. I'll kick your ass!" Naruto shouted, pointing at said boy.

Sasuke smirked. "I doubt it." He responded back.

Naruto moved to tower over Sasuke but was stopped by a hand grasping his arm. Tightly. "That is no way to speak to your new classmates Naruto." Iruka stated sternly. "And no cursing in my classroom."

Naruto glared at Iruka but than sighed, crossing his arms and pouting. "Fine."

Iruka nodded his head. "Good, now Sasuke…" He turned to Sasuke. "I want you to apologize to Naruto."

Sasuke began to speak but Iruka cut him off. "Or I will call your brother." Iruka informed him.

Sasuke visibly paled and glared angrily at Iruka. "Hn… Fine …I apologize." Sasuke mumbled out.

"Good. Now Naruto I want you to set down by Gaara. He is the red-head in the back row." Iruka directed. Naruto did as he was told, but as he passed Sasuke he stuck his tongue out at him before continuing to his seat.

Gaara watched the exchange between Sasuke and the new kid. He couldn't help the smirk at them. Not that anyone else in the class noticed, but they would have been scared out of the room if they had. Gaara Sabaku never smiled …ever. '_This should prove interesting._' He thought as the blond took his set beside him.

Gaara watched Naruto closely though rest of class and any other class he had with the blond. As the weeks passed Gaara began to realize there was more to the blond then he let others see. Underneath the happy smile he saw the sad empty eyes. Though when he was in the center of attention no one ever knew any better, but Gaara did. He saw the few rare moments where Naruto would wander off by himself. Gaara would find him in deserted hallways, in a secluded corner, gazing at or clenching an old photo as he lost himself in thought. Gaara was even sure he had seen Naruto cry at one point. But when he would try and investigate it, that overly bright smile would be back and no trace of the true feelings were to be found.

______

Naruto slammed through the door of his Aunts and Uncles home, letting it slam again behind him. "DAMN IT. What part of NO don't those bastards understand?!" He yelled in frustration as he stormed though the house.

Tsunade walked out of the kitchen whipping off the remains of the herbs he she had been working with. "What is it now brat?"

"Those damn idiot at that lame ass school, you have me going to." Naruto growled.

Tsunade blinked. "I thought you were staring to like the school. Yesterday you were talking about how every one loved you, and how great it was." She turns as she spoke going back into the kitchen, waving for Naruto to follow her.

Naruto plopped himself into one of the high kitchen chairs by the counter where Tsunade was working. "Yeah well, that was before they found out about me playing football, and keep bugging me about joining their stupid team…" Naruto mumbled.

"Than just tell them no." Answered Tsunade as she continued to wrap her fresh sage to be dried.

"I did, but they won't listen to me. They just keep pushing, and that Sasuke bastard keeps …well keeps being a bastard." Naruto threw his arms in the air in frustration, jumping up from his chair, pacing. "He makes me so angry. He thinks he is so better than everybody else just because his parents are rich."

"That sounds more like a crush than hatred." Said Jiraiya as he stumbled into the kitchen red eyed.

Naruto's face grew red with rage. "I do not like the up tight, sleazy, girly bastard Sasuke."

"Of course not, you like the dark and mysterious Gaara." Tsunade smirked as she hung up the last of her sage, turning next to the angelic root.

Naruto's eyes bugged out, his lips snapping like a gold fish. "What… I… don't… Shut up old hag, you don't know what you're talking about. Gaara is just a guy in my class. That is all." Tsunade slapped Naruto on the back of the head for the old hag comment.

Jiraiya slumped into a chair at the kitchen table behind Naruto. "That is not what your diary said." He mumbled holding up Naruto's secret journal.

"HEY! That's mine, what you doing with it?" Naruto demanded grabbing at journal, as it was pulled out of his reach.

Jiraiya shrugged. "I needed research information on how the young people try to get laid this day in age for my new book. I never thought any nephew of mine would be such a girl when it comes to wooing his crush." Jiraiya snorted as he let Naruto take his journal back.

"Dirty old perv. And I am NOT the girl. I have always been the guy in my relationships, thank you very much. " Naruto mumbled clutching his journal to his chest, trying to think of the best place to hide it next, since apparently his last spot wasn't good enough.

Tsunade slapped Jiraiya across the head. "Stay out of the brats things, idiot. If you need research material, find it on the web like normal people." She grumbled, moving back to her herbs.

"I though doctors took an oath to only heal people and not injure them." Jiraiya grumbled in pain from the blow in the head. Anther blow landed on the back of Jiraiya's head. "OUCH!! That hurts woman!" He growled in anger.

"We do take that oath, but it doesn't pertain to perverted husbands that mentally scar their nephews by snooping in their personal life." Tsunade answered over her shoulder at her husband.

Naruto had moved out of the kitchen while both his aunt and uncle were busy having a marital spat. Reaching his room in the attic, he fell on his bed with a tired sigh. It was times like this that he really missed his parents. With a growl he jumped up from the bed, throwing his journal across the room in a fit of anger. It slammed into the wall, causing pictures to fall off the wall. Naruto ran over to the wall when he saw the family portrait fall to the ground, smashing the glass.

Crouching down at the photo, the door to his room burst open showing both his Aunt and Uncle. Tsunade rushed to his side. "What happened?"

Naruto looked up at her tears streaming down his face. "I killed them." He answered as a sob left his throat.

"Oh honey, you didn't kill them. You weren't even there." She whispered as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I should have been. I should have stayed home and been there to go with them. I want to be with them." He cried into her shoulder.

Jiraiya knelt by his wife and nephew. They knew Naruto was taking their death bad, what kid wouldn't, but this was really starting to worry him. Naruto never talked about his parents or that night. He would just hide behind his smiling mask. That had been the real reason for him looking though Naruto's journal. He wanted to make sure Naruto wasn't planning anything stupid. He had been relieved when he found nothing of the sorts. Only writing about guy name Gaara, and only a few entries about his parents and how much he missed them. He even found the letters to his patients he had written as his therapist had suggested. But it would seem that Naruto didn't write everything in his journal. At least he hadn't found anything relating to these outbursts. Jiraiya busied himself, picking up the shattered mess of picture, making sure not to scratch or rip the photo as he laid it to the side on a book shelf and put the glass shards in the waste basket. Tsunade continued to hold the grieving boy in her arms.

After a few mints and moving Naruto to the bed so they could set more comfortably, Tsunade asked the question that she being wondering about, but didn't want to upset Naruto any more than he already was. Pushing his blond locks away from his face, Tsunade raised Naruto's head so she could see his beautiful blue eyes and cute whisker-scared face. He had gotten in an accident as a child when he and his parents had vested them. "Is that why you don't want to play football anymore, Naruto? Out of guilt for your parent's death?" She asked softly.

Naruto sniffed but nodded his head yes, as he leaned in to her again, crying harder. "If I don't play, other won't die. If I stay home, no one will leave me." He cried. Jiraiya laid a kind hand on his shoulder, pulling him from Tsunade to look at him. "Look at me kid. It's not your fault. It was an accident. It was no ones fault. There tire blow cause them to run off the road. No one, and especially not you, are to blame. You do understand that right?" He asked softly.

Naruto whimpered, nodded his head yes again. "I just…really miss them."

Jiraiya pulled Naruto in a tight hug. "Yeah kid, we all do. But they loved you very much and wouldn't want you to stop playing a game you love so much because of them. That would make them sad. I am sure they would want to you to keep playing." Jiraiya pulled away out of the hug but continued to have his arm wrapped around Naruto as he sat down on the other side of him. "I remember when you father called me when you played your first game. He was so proud. I could practically hear him beaming. Now I would understand if you didn't want to play because you didn't like it anymore, but this isn't like that. Your parents wouldn't like you to quit because of them."

Naruto hiccupped, looking at Jiraiya with watery eyes. "He really called you? Because I was playing little league?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yep, he went on for hours about how cute you were running down the field when you finally caught the ball after dropping it at lest ten times before. And how big and bright your smile was when you came off the field. You hadn't won the game but you smiled like you had just because you got to play. I couldn't get him to shut up." Jiraiya smiled at him.

"You know Naruto. I remember when your team won their first game and your father called your mom telling her he was bringing the whole team home with him to celebrate. She was so happy for you that she called me in all a tizzy wanting to know what she should make for you and your team to celebrate. She wanted your first after party to be perfect." Tsunade chuckled. "She hated football, and worried about you getting hurt at every game, but she loved you and that proud smile of yours, so she did her best to keep that smile there as long as she could. Even if that meant patching you up after each game."

Naruto laughed softy, a few last tears falling down his checks. "I know you guys are right, I just miss them so much." He whispered leaning his head on Tsunade's shoulder, wiping his eyes.

"And you will, but you have to live on for them. They may not be here to watch you, but I am sure that were ever they are now they hate seeing you giving up on your passions. I am sure your dad will be just as proud of you up there as he was down here seeing you play again."

Naruto didn't give her a response to that.

"Just think about it kid. That's all we ask. And if you decided you really don't want to play anymore, we won't say anything else about it." Jiraiya said in comfort. When Naruto didn't say anything more he gave the boy a quick hug and stood up. Tsunade gave a quick kiss to Naruto's forehead before standing up. "Just think about it Naruto. Now get some rest. Dinner will be in about an hour or so. Call us if you need us." Tsunade said giving anther kiss to his cheek, making Naruto scowl at her. Seeing life come back into the boy, Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair and left the room behind his wife.

Naruto leaned back with a sigh, doing as he was asked. As he thought and mulled over all of what his Aunt and Uncle had said, he drifted into a light sleep, dreaming of happier days with his patients.

_____

If Sasuke had been anyone other than an Uchiha, the whole lunch room would have noticed how upset the Football captain really was. Naruto Uzumaki had swooped in to his school less than two months ago and had already turned his nice comfortable world upside down. He was used to being surrounded by admiring students and now they were no were to be seen. Well they could be seen, just not anywhere near Sasuke. They were all around that miserable Uzumaki. Sure it had been great the first couple of weeks, his team leaving him alone to investigate the new arrival to the school and best of all no over the top fan girls. His fan club had dropped in numbers since Naruto's arrival. Yes there were still a few chose few who stayed loyal to him such as Sakura and Ino, the two more annoying of the group, but the rest had vanished.

The Naruto infection, as Sasuke had so dubbed it, had started off gradually First his outrages personality had over whelmed the school in to shock, than his kind nature had soothed the more cautious students to accepting him, which led to the more poplar groups to become intrigued by him. Who in kind wanted to know everything about him, and when one of the students had over heard Coach Gai talking about Naruto and his past experience in football, it was learned the Naruto had been on the high school state champion football team in California, where he had been the Receiver on the team to get the winning touch down of that championship. Naruto's popularity had been set.

Now Sasuke was stuck listening to all the girls squabble over Naruto, as 'his' team disgracefully begged him to join the team. Sasuke's only light through the whole fiasco was that Naruto seemed adamant about not playing, which he was secretly grateful for. If he had to put up with that idiot on the filed he would have to kill himself, or more to it, the idiot. But today that one little silver lining vanished with out a trace.

Naruto had arrived at the school that day looking like a man on a mission. He had vanished in to the gym, and didn't reappear again until the middle of first period. The absence of the new student had raised eyebrows and then showing up late with an over the top happy Couch Gai, even for him, had the team and students begging and demanding at lunch to know what was going on. Even Sasuke couldn't help but take interest in what the dobe had to say. That's when his world cracked. As of that morning, Naruto was their new football receiver. Sasuke could've cried, but because he was an Uchiha, he settled for being pissed.

Storming in to the Coach's Office, he demanded to know why he was not advised on this sudden change in the team roster. Gai looked at Sasuke confused for a moment at his anger but than give him a big smile, grasping Sasuke's shoulders tightly. "I am sorry Sasuke. You must feel very upset at me for not telling you first. You are the team captain, and should have been the first to know. But it was a last minute decision on Naruto's part. He had busted in here in a whorl wind of youthful energy, and told me that if I still wanted him on the team, he would join immediately." Gai released Sasuke of his death grip on his shoulder, fluttering around his office in excitement. "It was such a great show of Youthful enthusiasm. Our team will gain a lot from him being on the team. Did you know he has a catch ratio of 17 yards a game and averages 9 catches a game? The boy is a god gift to the game. His skills even manage to match yours. Well except that he is a Receiver and you're a quarterback, but that works out great. That means he can catch anything you can through at him. And with our awesome tackling team, Kiba, and Kankuro, we will be unstoppable!" When Gai noticed that Sasuke was not giving his happy smirk, Gai stopped. "What? Are you not excited Sasuke?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened. "Hn. No I am NOT happy. You are letting a complete idiot on the team. He will drag the team down in to the gutter. I can not believe that that fool has a game average so high. It must have been rigged!"

Couch Gai's eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "No his stats where not rigged. I checked them myself when I first saw the ratio. I will not hear anymore of that from you Sasuke."

Sasuke growled. He hated getting orders, especially orders that he disagreed with. "Well what about Lee. He is the best Receiver we ever had for the team. You can't replace your precious Lee can you?" Sasuke hated helping the eyebrow freak, but he needed to get through to Gai about not letting Naruto on the team.

"I already talk to Lee about it. He said he was fine with it, as long as it help the team, he was happy. Besides I am not replacing Lee, they will be rotating between games and such so neither will overwork themselves." Gai smiled confidently.

Sasuke growled in anger and left the office. '_There was no talking sense into that moron. I will just have to take care of this myself_' He thought as he stormed back into the cafeteria. Nearing the table he normally sat at, Kiba and Kankuro grabbed Sasuke and slammed him into a seat. Kiba wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Isn't this great Sasuke! Naruto is joining the team, we will be unstable." Kiba cheered.

Sasuke growled and throw Kiba's arm off. "Hn."

Kiba laughed, and slapped his back ignoring Sasuke's bad mood. "Dude lighten up. I know you two started off on the wrong foot, but think of the team."

"Yeah, with the uncatchable Uzumaki, we will definitely win state." Kankuro cheered. "Oh that reminds me." Kankuro turned to Naruto who was a little ways down the table. "Hey! Uzumaki, Halloween is this weekend and I am throwing a party. You're coming, you got that?" Kankuro shouted.

Naruto had jumped at the shout of his name. Hearing Kankuro ask him to a party, he stilled. That would require for him to stay way from Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sure playing ball again would too, but going to a party… He wasn't sure if he was up for that.

"Um, I don't think I can… I have to give out candy that night." Naruto hurried to try and get out of the party.

Sasuke snorted. "You mean your going trick or treating. You're such a kid."

"I am NOT going trick or treating. I just need to stay home and help Tsunade with all the kids and candy, bastard." Naruto growled back.

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke mumbled, not believe a word he was saying.

Lee grabbed Naruto before he could jump over the table after Sasuke. "Calm down Naruto. I think it is very kind of you to help out you Aunt and Uncle." Lee smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, but what about the party?" Kiba whined. "Me and Kankuro were thinking that would be a great place to initiate you into the team."

Naruto blinked. "initiate?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, just a little trial to welcome you to the team. You know, just to test how strong you are." Kankuro said giving a creepy grin.

"You mean hazing. I can not approve of such action." Lee informed them, giving them an unhappy look.

"Yeah me either. I mean you guys asked me on the team. Not the other way around." Naruto continued.

"What? Scared Dobe. You afraid of getting hurt?" Sasuke taunted.

"No way! I'm not scared of anything!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Then your coming?" Asked Kankuro.

"Hell yeah I'm coming. I'm not scared of anything. I can take anything you guys throw at me." Naruto yelled.

"Great, then it's settled. Kiba will get you at six to get you to the party. My house can be hard to find for someone new here." Kankuro said as he picked up his tray just as the bell rang for lunch to end.

Naruto blinked as he left. "What the hell did I just agree to?" He mumbled to himself.

"To let them haze you into the team. Are you sure that's ok Naruto? You said you had to help your family that night?" Asked Lee worriedly.

Naruto nodded his head yes. "Yeah, they will just be glad I am getting out of the house." He answered in a daze.

Sasuke watch them as the left the table to empty there trays to go to class. This was working out great for him. With him being captain of the team, that meant he had control over what they did to haze Naruto into the ranks. This was working out in his favor. No one saw the evil smirk from on his lips as he left the cafeteria.

______

Gaara stood at the bottom of the stairs glaring angrily at Kankuro as he and Temari rushed around setting up for the Halloween party.

"Gaara stop glaring and help us." Tamari ordered as she rushed by for the umpteenth time. Gaara didn't budge.

Kankuro growled. "Damn it Gaara this is my house too! Just because your stupid coven is having your little séance tonight, doesn't mean I can't have my party. You're not even having it in the house!" He yelled in frustration and desperation.

Him and Tamari had always put Gaara's wants and needs before their own since he was little and their Uncle died. He and Gaara where placed in foster homes for a time before Tamari won the suit to get them back. It had taken her two years to do so, but it wasn't fast enough. He and Gaara had been placed in separate homes in which Gaara had been badly treated and abused. By the time Tamari got them all back together, Gaara was in bad shape. Their sweet baby bother had changed. Gone was the sweet smile replace by a cold scowl. He hardly talked, and when he did it was short and to the point. Even this little show of emotions was rare.

Though he was glad Gaara was starting to come out of his shell in his own way, that didn't mean he could get his way each and every time. No not this time. It was his turn damn it, to have his way and he would fight tooth and nail for his party. It was time for Gaara to grow up and the time was now.

"It's not a séance, it is a wiccan holiday ritual. It is Samhain (1), one of the greater Sabbats in the Wiccan religion." Gaara informed him.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Whatever, ritual, séance, something." He turned to Temari for help.

Gaara glared at Kankuro harder in annoyance. He knew very well Kankuro knew the difference between the two. Temari sighed and moved over to Gaara. "Listen Gaara, I…I mean we know you don't like people. And you especially don't like them in the house. But you got to give Kankuro a break here. It is his house too, and I will personally make sure no one bothers you ok?"

Gaara just gave Temari a blank stare. Finally he dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. "Fine." He said and turned to go back upstairs. He may be letting Kankuro get his party but that didn't mean he was helping to set up; he had his own plans to deal with tonight.

Seeing Gaara letting up to have his party, Kankuro smiled and called after him. "Hey! You do know Naruto will be here tonight right?" He hollered.

Gaara stopped in mid-step, turning around just slightly wide-eyed, which was the only sign that he had been shocked by the news. "No." He answered.

Temari and Kankuro knew of his crush on Naruto, even though he had never told them of it. They just had there way of finding things like that out about him. Kankuro smirked up at him. "Yeah, he joined the football team today, so I invited him to the party. If you want I could scope out the territory and see if he's interested?" Kankuro was happy that Gaara was letting him have his party even though he hated people for the most part. When he had found out Gaara liked Naruto he was shocked. Not that his little bro was gay but that he like the attention-aholic Naruto. He was the complete opposite of Gaara, but who was he to tell who his brother was supposed to like.

Gaara blushed just slightly, and turned back to the stairs. "No. I can find my own dates." Was the last thing he said before disappearing into his room.

Temari punched Kankuro in the arm. "Nice one idiot. When Gaara actually lets you get your way, you tease him!"

"Ouch! What?! No I was being sincere. I was trying to hook him up with the guy. Damn. See if I try to help again." Kankuro grumbled, going back to setting up for the party.

______

Hours later Naruto followed Kiba into Kankuro's home. He was shocked at the size of the place. It wasn't a mansion but it sure was bigger than his Aunt's and Uncle's home. Naruto wandered further into the house, avoiding dancing couples and rough-housing guys. It had been so long since his last party he was feeling a little lost. Spotting Kankuro, he wandered in that direction. "Hey, Kankuro!" He shouted. Reaching his target he stopped. "Nice party. I didn't know you were inviting so many people."

"Hey Naruto. You made it! I am glad Kiba didn't kill you with his driving." Kankuro smirked.

"You could have warned me about that, you know." Naruto grumbled.

Kankuro laughed and slapped his back. "Right of passage buddy, right of passage."

Naruto faked a laugh, but not feeling it at all. Riding with Kiba had been a nightmare. Sasuke spotted Kankuro and Naruto and smirked. It would seem it was about time to get the real party started. Moving his way over to the two, he caught Kankuro's attention. "I believe it is about time to start the initiate. That is if you're still up to it, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

"Like I said, I can take anything you can dish out, Sasuke." Answered Naruto.

"Good, than first go over there and sit. We will send Neji over to get you when we're ready." Sasuke ordered as he pulled Kankuro away from the party before Naruto to say anything different. Naruto grumbled but did wander over to the chair Sasuke 'suggested'.

Minutes past, and then an hour. Naruto was really starting to get bored when the lights suddenly went out. Or more like his eyes where blind-folded, followed by his arms and legs being tied down to the chair. He heard a deep voice whisper in his ear. "Relax were not going to hurt you… much." Sasuke chuckled evil as Kiba and Kankuro lifted the chair into the air, with Naruto in it. Naruto squeaked when he was lifted, but tried to stay still to try and not throw off Kiba's and Kankuro's balance.

Soon Naruto found his mouth gagged as the blindfold was pulled off. Blinking his eyes to adjust them to the light, he saw that they were all now in another room of the house. By the looks of it he would have to say they were all in the basement. He could see all the team was there, including Choji, Lee and Neji. Lee and Choji seemed very nervous about something, and that was not helping to calm his nerves.

"Well little Naruto, it would seem we have you all tied up and no where to go." Sasuke smirked, coming out the shadowy corner. Naruto pulled at his restraints, but all he managed to do was rock the chair. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair, pulling on his blond locks tightly. "Oh, oh, oh, No fight little Naruto. We don't want you to ruin all are fun now do we." Sasuke whispered evilly. "Now the first thing you need to learn about being on 'my' team is, I am the boss. I am the one who makes the decisions of who is on my team, not you and definitely not Gai. You got that, dobe?"

Naruto tried to pull his hair away from the harsh grasp, but getting no where, he settled for a deadly glare. "Oh, so not getting it yet are you?" Sasuke pulled back his arm and punched Naruto, busting his lip. Sasuke pulled back feeling very confident of himself, and he never noticed Lee sneaking out the door of the basement.

"So dear Naruto. The test is simple. All you have to do is take 3 blows from each of team. And if you are still conscious and alive, I will let you on the team. If not, then well we will take your un conscious body and dump you out side for you to find your way home on your own when you awake. How dose that sound to you?" Sasuke stood over Naruto waiting for his answer. When he received nothing but a glare, Sasuke grabbed his hair again. "What do you say?"

"I'd say, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!" Temari yelled, startling everyone in the room. Sasuke jumped back in shock at Temari screaming at them. Kankuro moved forward, but Temari held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. I can not believe you would try to pull this shit, Kankuro. But I do know you are not dumb enough to come up with this shit on your own." Tamari glared at him as she turned to Choji. "And you, I can not believe you would go along with this. Get Naruto out of that chair and up into the house. And don't even think about leaving before I talk to you." When Choji didn't move she screamed. "I said move it!"

Choji jumped into action, and untied Naruto. As soon as his hands were free, he took a cheap shot at Sasuke. Getting his hit, he let Choji lead him out of the room. Kankuro and Kiba stopped Sasuke from going after him for the cheap shot. They glared down at him. Sasuke had told them all that this was just to scare Naruto, that no real harm would come of it. After they heard what Sasuke had said, they both were about to step in when Temari showed up. Sasuke knew that when Temari was finished with them, he would be dealing with two very pissed off players. That is, if they survived what Temari had planned for them.

____

When Choji and Naruto arrived back in to the main part of the house, they saw the party was beginning to wind down. Only a few stragglers were left behind at this point. Choji looked around, trying to think of the best place to leave Naruto. He wasn't looking forward to going back to the basement, but he sure as hell wasn't going to push anymore of Tamari's buttons. He would rather face this anger than make it worse by dragging his feet.

"Look Choji, I appreciate you getting me out of the chair and all, but I am not a baby I can take care of my self. I am fine now." Naruto grumbled.

Choji tightened his grip he had on Naruto's upper arm. "I know that Naruto, but I'm sorry. You don't know Temari like we do." He mumbled still looking around, pulling Naruto behind him.

"What, that chick downstairs? Who was she anyways? She looks to young to be Kankuro's mother. Is she his girlfriend?" Naruto asked curiously. He had yet to meet Temari. Yeah sure he saw her downstairs, but he still didn't know who she was.

Choji stopped and blinked down at him. "No, she is his older sister. She kind of adopted them a few years back. Their parents died soon after Gaara was born, and than there Uncle died, just when Temari turned 18. The state split them up at first, but Temari worked her tail off to get back both her brothers."

"Wait. Gaara is Kankuro's little brother?" Naruto asked in shock. "They're nothing alike!"

"Yeah well, I don't know the whole story, and it really isn't my place to tell you, but while they were both in foster homes, Gaara didn't come back the same kid apparently." Was all Choji said, as he spotted Shikamaru outside on the porch. Choji didn't want to leave Naruto alone, but he was scared of being away too long and Temari hunting him down for avoiding her and her anger. "Hey Shika! I need you to take Naruto here for me. Some stuff went down, and now Temari is on the warpath. I need to get back before she comes hunting for me." Choji asked Shikamaru as he tossed the blond at the brunette.

Naruto stumped over to Shikamaru when he was tasted over. "Hey Shikamaru, how's it going?" Naruto smiled nervously. Shikamaru noted the split lip Naruto was sporting and he grumbled. "Troublesome. I hate to ask, but what happened?" He asked.

Choji smiled softly at his best friend. "Sasuke happened. Apparently he had more planned for the hazing than he told us. Before any of use realized what was going on, Naruto's lip was busted and Temari was in the basement screaming at us." Choji told him.

"Predictable." Shikamaru smirked.

"I knew Sasuke had issues with him, but I didn't expect him to go this far." Choji sighed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to say I told you so. You did try to warn us." Choji stated.

"Cho…" Shikamaru started, but Choji held up his hand. "You don't have to say it. Shika, you tried to warn us, and now we have to face the consequences of not listening. Don't worry, we can handle it. You just watch Naruto there, and we will handle the rest." Choji finished, given Shikamaru a cheeky smile as he turned and left.

Naruto had stood between the two, not really able to fallow the whole conversation between the two friends. He grumbled a little when Choji left, saying "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

Shikamaru sighed as he turned the blond. "So are you ok, or do I need to be bothered with bandaging you up?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a busted lip. So you knew what the bastard was planning?" Naruto asked at he touched his split lip.

"I had a guess." Shikamaru answered as he turned to the door when it opened again. Gaara was walking out of the house in a dark robe carrying a large box when he spotted the two. Seeing Naruto standing there, he put down the box to see what happened with Naruto's lip. "What happened?" He growled.

Naruto blinked at Gaara strange clothing, and angry scowl. "Um, nothing, just a little disagreement with Sasuke is all." He hurried to answer, blushing slightly at Gaara's worried look. Or at least it seemed to be worry, you never really knew with Gaara.

Gaara's scowl deepened. "You're bleeding." He dead panned as he pulled out a small white cloth from a pocket in his robe and gently smoothed it over Naruto's lip, cleaning up the blood. Naruto blushed darkly as Gaara treated his wound. Gaara's sea-green eyes seemed to glow in the soft light of the porch.

"Where is he?" Gaara asked, not looking away from Naruto's lip.

"It's taken care of Gaara. Tamari's handling it." Answered Shikamaru. If he hadn't already guessed what was going on between the two, this sure would have let anyone else know of their feelings for each other. Gaara never worried about anyone, except maybe on rare occasions for his siblings, but never anyone else. And whenever Gaara was around, his rowdy over the top friend seemed to quiet down. Those where the little things that had tipped Shikamaru off to the whole situation right now. He sighed a "troublesome" before moving to pick up the box Gaara had dropped.

Seeing Shikamaru move off to the box, picking it up, he blushed more but smiled down at Gaara, softly grabbing his wrist. Though Gaara was of a normal height for his age, Naruto was a little bit on the taller side. "Thanks Gaara, its fine now." He whispered deeply.

Gaara blinked, blushing slightly. He didn't really know why this blond had such an effect on him, but he was going to keep some of his pride. "Hm." Gaara turned from Naruto, walking over to Shikamaru grabbing his box from the lazy boy without a word. Walking away, Shikamaru followed close behind, but at a much slower pace.

"Hey were you guys going?" Naruto shouted, catching up with the two boys.

"It's Samhain." Was all Gaara said as if it explained everything.

"Samhain?" Naruto asked, confused. Shikamaru sighed, but before he could speak Gaara surprised him by beating him to the punch.

"Samhain: The wiccan holiday for Halloween. Also known as Hallowmas and All Hallow's Eve. It's the second oldest holiday in Europe. It's lasted about six thousand years." Gaara rattled off with little feeling or emotion.

Naruto blinked down at him. "Wow that's old, but what's that got to do with what you're doing now?"

"We follow the Wiccan way, Naruto." Shikamaru explained. "We're meeting our coven tonight, to celebrate the change of seasons and honor our ancestors and anyone in our families or friends who may have died this pass year."

Naruto stopped and exclaimed. "Your celebrating the DEAD! What are you guys, witches, or something, or is it warlocks for guys?"

Both boys stopped and glared at Naruto. "No we are not warlocks. Warlocks are evil magick(2) users. And the correct phrasing is warlocked. It is what happens to bad witches when their coven or other magick users shun them from the magick community. To call someone a Warlock is the worst insult you can give a magick user." Gaara growled at Naruto, his eyes turning cold.

Shikamaru relaxed when Gaara said no more to Naruto. He really did expect Gaara to rip Naruto a new one with his lack of knowledge. But it would seem he would have nothing to worry about, or so he hoped. "Troublesome."

"Oh I didn't know. Hey Gaara wait up. Hey I'm sorry man." Naruto yelled after Gaara, running to catch up with him.

"This is going to be a long night." Shikamaru complained, as he followed the two retreating backs.

_____

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Gaara's coven rushed around to get setup for their Samhain ritual. He sat under a tree with Shikamaru, as he watched all the commotion. "Hey Shikamaru, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked curiously.

Shikamaru grunted a yes.

"Am I allowed to be here?" Naruto whispered softly.

Shikamaru smirked at the question. "Usually no. Usually visitors are not allowed to witness circle unless given permission by every convent member. But since I have to watch you, and will with Gaara taking a liking to you, the others aren't going to say anything. Gaara is our High priest and we care for him. What Gaara wants Gaara usually gets."

"What do you mean Gaara's taking a liking to me?" Naruto asked confused. "He barely even talks to me."

"Troublesome. That's what I mean. Gaara talks to you. Maybe not much, but he still goes out of his way to try. Gaara never does that. Not unless you are family or in the coven, anyone else he couldn't care less about. We're a very tight group." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto stayed quiet for a few minutes after that, just thinking about all he had learned so far about Gaara and Wicca. Naruto vaguely watched Hinata sweep the stone circle of rocks from east to west, in the pattern the sun would travel, to cleanse the area of any negative energy, or so he been told. He also watched as Kiba and Shino set up the altar, placing blessed water, sea salt, incense, and two candles, one sliver and the other gold. The silver for the Goddess and Gold for the God on separate sides of the stone altar.

Covered in to the stone was a large pentacle. He been informed that the pentacle was not a symbol of the devil as he had heard, But a symbol of protection from evil. It would seem a lot of what he though he knew was wrong. This whole night seem to be a dream. Everything in his life just seemed to keep shifting. First his parents, and then Sasuke and the party, and now Gaara and his strange beliefs and apparently unsure courting attempts. He chuckled to himself. Gaara was a strange one, but intriguing nevertheless. Naruto looked over at Gaara who was over with Sai setting the ancestry table. They were busy placing pictures, photos and drawings of people who they knew had died or been of there families eons ago.

Making his design, Naruto stood up and join Gaara at the table. "Hey guys, need any help?" He asked given a bright smile. Gaara blinked, and gave little start at Naruto's loud voice, blushing softly. '_Damn it why can't I stop blushing_' He growled at him self.

"Hey Naruto, what happen to your lip?" Asked Sai, moving into Naruto's personal space and giving his emotionless smile.

"Oh this?" Naruto wondered, lightly touching his busted lip. "Yeah well, um the guys on the team just want a little overboard with there initiation is all." He smiled, moving back slightly from Sai. That smile of his was really starting to creep him out.

"Oh that's to bad. I have some herbs in my bag that could help if you like?" Sai flirted.

"Umm…" Naruto didn't know how to answer that.

Gaara growled. "Sai. Go help Hinata cleanse the circle." He ordered harshly. Sai blinked at Gaara and his sudden show of emotion. '_Now this is interesting._' He thought before doing as asked, giving Naruto a slap on the ass for good measure, which caused Naruto to jump in shock. "See you around Na-ru-to." He whispered seductively.

Gaara was just about to confront Sai about his advances, when Naruto turned to him panicky. "What the hell was that about?"

"Hm." Was all Gaara said turning back to the shrine.

"Hm, what does hm mean? I just had a guy slap my ass who wasn't on my football team. What the hell?" Naruto demanded.

"Simple. He likes you. That was his way of letting you know that he wants you to fuck him." Gaara explained simply and to the point.

"What?!? No way. I am not sleep with that guy!" Naruto growled.

"Good." Answered Gaara.

Naruto blinked. "Good, what do you mean good?"

"I have to go, ritual is staring." And Gaara left Naruto standing there. He growled to himself in frustration. Tacking deep breaths to come himself, Naruto looked over all the pictures on the table. Aunts, Uncles, Mothers, Fathers, and all other types of family and friends could be seen there. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture he carried of his parents. Giving it a soft caress, he laid it softly on the table with a sad smile. "I am not sure what you would think about me placing you here, but it feels right. I love you guys, and I just want to show you both how much I still miss you. I will never forget you, or all what you taught me." He gave a soft, sad smile, and light kiss to his fingers laying them on the picture before walking away and joining the others in the circle.

He had been told he could participate if he wanted, but didn't have too. Since Naruto hated being out of the loop, or in this case circle, he decided to join and see what all there fuss was about. Hinata and Gaara stood at the blessed altar. Hinata took up the sea salt and lifted some on to her Athame, saying: "This salt is of earth and the earth our mother, let this sea salt cleans this water of all its impurities, and ask the goddess to bless this water for we can use, as it is our right." Picking up the water below, she poured the salt on the Athame and into the water, stirring it until all was gone. Raising the bowl over her head, all spook at the same time. Scaring the shit out of Naruto for he wasn't expecting it. "Blessed Be".

Hinata moved around the circle, dripping the drops of the water around the circle, to begin the casting of the circle. Moving back to the altar, Gaara pulled the burning incense from its holder, and began to walk the same circle. "May this incense drive out all impurities in this space and guard it from all negativity." Coming back to the altar he placed the incense back in its holder.

Hinata picked up the blessed water again, this time stopping at each person, drawing a pentacle on each forehead, for protection and blessing. Which each person she did this to, they thanked her before she moved on to the next. Naruto shivered when the cold water touched his forehead, but he smiled at her nevertheless, causing Hinata to blush, and move on quickly. Returning to the altar, Gaara begin to speak.

"Tides of the season, ebb and flow. From spring's first light to autumn's glow." Gaara and Hinata held there hands over the altar. "*Deosil* around from birth to death," Gaara started walking from the north, and walked clockwise around the circle. "Legends, myths, and lore connect." Gaara returned back to the altar. "Solar fire, sun's bright burning," He picked up a red candle from the altar, lifting it to the sky. "Purify the Great Wheel turning." He placed it back down on the altar. "Winds of north to carry the flame," He walks the circle again, this time beginning in the east. "The mists of eons, call the name… Samhain. East and south, then west inspire," At each point he reached the given direction, he spoke there names. "Energy spirals ever higher!" Gaara moved back to the northern point of the circle. "The circle rises and marks rebirth," Gaara makes his final journey around the circle. "As seasons change and kiss the earth." He returns to the altar the final time. "From seed and plough to harvest home," Gaara's hands return over the altar where Hinata's still hovered. "To starry vault and standing stone." They both brought there hands up and pointed up to the sky. "This sabbat circle thrice around," All spoke once again. "We seal thee now from sky to ground." Everyone stomped there feet just as they spoke 'ground'. Shocking Naruto once again. He gave a light laugh, and the other smiled at him. They remembered their first ritual, and how overwhelming it could be.

At this moment Kiba spoke out. "The circle is now cast. May all who dwell here, be here on their own free will. May none leave without good cause, so as I say…" All spoke together again. This time Naruto was prepared, and spoke with them. "So mote it be."

All turned to the north as Kiba spoke again. "Winds of the Samhain north, attend, acknowledge, and proclaim!"

Than turned to the east, Shino spoke: "Winds of the Samhain east, attend, acknowledge, and proclaim!"

To the south, Shikamaru spoke: "Winds of the Samhain south, attend, acknowledge, and proclaim!"

To the west, Sai spoke: "Winds of the Samhain west, attend, acknowledge, and proclaim!"

All turned back to the center of the circle, when Hinata raised her hands to the sky. "Listen to the words of the Great Mother, who was of old, called amongst men, Artemis, Astarte, Dione, Melusine, Aphrodite, Cerridwen, Diana, Arionhod, Bride, and by many other names. At mine Altar, the youths of Lacedemon in Sparta made due sacrifice. Whenever ye have need of anything, once in the month and better it be when the Moon is Full, then shall ye assemble in same secret place and adore the Sprit of Me, who am Queen of all the Witcheries. There shall ye assemble, who are feign to learn all sorceries who have not as yet won me deepest secrets. To these will I teach that which is as yet unknown. And ye shall be free from all slavery and as a sign that ye be really free, ye shall sing, feast and make music, all in my presence. For mine is the ecstasy of the Spirit, and mine is also joy on earth. For my Law is love unto all beings. Keep pure your highest ideals, strive ever towards them. Let none stop you or turn you aside. For mine is the secret that opens upon the door of youth and mine is the Cup of the Wine of Life and the Cauldron of Cerridwen, which is the Holy Grail of Immortality. I am the Gracious Goddess who gives the gift of Joy unto the heart of man upon earth. I give the knowledge of the Sprit Eternal, and beyond death I give peace and freedom and reunion with those that have gone before. Nor do I demand aught or sacrifice, for behold I am the Mother of all things, and my love is poured out upon the earth."

As Hinata finished her part of playing the Goddess, a list of names were handed out, and pasted around. With each person it came too, they read off the list names from their families, and gave honor to them. When Naruto got the list he stared down at it and than looked to the other for guidance. "You do not have to say anything. But if you wish, you can say the people you have lost over the year to death, and we will honor than with you." Gaara encouraged, understand the lost look in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto thought hard about this. He hadn't told anyone of his parents death yet, and wasn't sure if he should. But looking around him, he saw nothing but compassion and understanding from them all. That when it all clicked. Why they all were there that night, honoring the dead. It was for understanding and hope. Hope of the future, and understanding of the past. There were all there to help each other cope with this life, until they moved on to the next. And that is what he needed. He needed them. Smiling he spoke both of his father and mothers name, giving honor to them and for all they have given him. When he was finished it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he could have sworn he smelled his mother perfume and his dad's aftershave in the air for just a moment before it moved on.

Gaara nodded in approve at Naruto, telling him he done well, before the moved the ritual on. He stood at the altar and raised his hands as everyone followed. " Forests misty, dark and deep the door between the worlds release loved ones, family, favored pets to join us in the evening's fest. The birth of new, the death of old we will this cycle to unfold. Each leaf that drifts upon the ground will bury all that is unsound and in its place will rise anew the gift of love the whole year through. With harvest gold and autumn sun we reap the best that we have done. And as the days grow shorter still with longer nights and winter's chill we will work to build a better place for every soul and human race. Wild autumn winds and crone's dark voice speak to us of wisdom's choice let us hear your words of fate so we know which path to take! Those of you who went before speak to us from crossroad's door whisper words of love and care let us know that you are there."

Everyone dropped there hands as Hinata stepped forward, and pulled out a basket of goodies she had made for tonight. Gaara grabbed the juice he had brought and began to pour it into cups. They both walked around the circle give each a treat and drink, getting back to the altar, then raised both the snacks to the sky. "To the Gods."

"To the Gods." Everyone returned back.

When everyone sat down Naruto shrugged and followed. "So Naruto, what do you think?" Asked Kiba, giving him a cocky grin.

Naruto finished the bit of cookie he was eating. "Um I think it great! It's very cool, I wouldn't mind attending other rituals you guys have. I was kind of nervous when Shikamaru was explaining it all to me, but now it all makes sense. I like the "Harm no one do as you wish" thing too. This is something I really could get into." He smiled.

Kiba laughed as Hinata smiled. "Well your welcome anytime Naruto. I am sure we all would love you to join us again, right Gaara?" she smiled sweetly.

Gaara nodded, with only a hint of a blush. "Everyone done?" He asked abruptly. When he got all agreeing nodes they all stood back up. One by one, everyone gave thanks to the God and Goddess for all they had given them. Even Naruto gave thanks, though it wasn't as poetic as the others, but it was the meaning behind it that counted. Finishing, they closed the corners, thanking the sprits for their help and sent them on there way. After opening the circle everyone began to clean up the area, and an hour later they were all saying their goodbyes and heading home.

_______

When Naruto returned to Gaara's house, Kiba turned to Gaara asking if he could take Naruto home. He had plans with Hinata, and when he brought Naruto, Kankuro was the one who was supposed to take him home. Gaara nodded his head in agreement, and told Naruto to follow him to his car.

The ride home was quiet, but not really uncomfortable. Both were lost in there own thoughts. When Gaara pulled up to Naruto's house 30 mints later, Naruto turned to him. "Thanks Gaara. For the ride I mean. You really didn't have to." He smiled.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. It was too far to walk." He answered, blushing just slightly.

Naruto looked at Gaara. "Gaara, can I ask you something?"

Gaara looked back at him and nodded.

"Why did you let me join your coven tonight? I mean I know I was with Shikamaru and all, but you didn't have to do that. Why?"

Gaara didn't look at Naruto when he answered. "I saw your pain. The loss. I know that lose. I was there that the day at school when you cried over your parent's picture."

Naruto started to say something but stopped. He wanted Gaara to continue, he figured this would be his only chance to really find out what Gaara was thinking and feeling.

"I wanted to help. You don't look right without your fool of a smile." Gaara smirked but continued. "I thought about just talking to you about it, but it didn't seem right. Then tonight, at the house, I knew what to do. It was like the gods sent a message down and told me. So I brought you to the coven. I don't know how it was supposed to help, but I knew it would. Does that make any sense?" He asked, turning to finally face Naruto.

Naruto smiled at him. "Yes, Gaara, it does make sense in its own weird way." Naruto leaned in and cupped Gaara's face. When Gaara didn't pull away from him, he smiled. 'It would seem Shikamaru's assumption was right.' He thought as he leaned in gently, and kissed Gaara softly.

Gaara was stunned for a moment when Naruto grasped his cheek. But it was so warm that he couldn't pull away. And then the most amazing thing happened. Naruto kissed him. Just softly, really just a brush of lips, but it was enough for him to get what Naruto was trying to tell him.

Pulling back, Naruto smiled at Gaara. "Thanks for the great evening Gaara. I can't wait for our next date." And Naruto jumped out of the car, leaving a stunned Gaara behind him.

[i]The End?[/i]

[u]Author Notes:[/u]

Samhain – pronounced 'sow-in'

Magick – yes this word is spelled right. It is the pagan communities' way of differentiating the different between real magic and parlor tricks. To add a K at the end of magic means you are referring to real magic or spell work, and not illusions.

Athame – a knife use in rituals and magick works.


End file.
